Takara Oshimai
|birthday = June 10 |age = |gender = Female |height = 157.5 cm (5ft 2in) |weight = 45.4 kg (100 lbs) |blood type = |affiliation = , |previous affiliation = |occupation = Acting Lieutenant for the 8th Division |previous occupation = Seated officer of the 3rd Seat of the |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = , |relatives = N/A |education = |shikai = Chirijiri |bankai = Not Yet Achieved |japanese voice = Rie Tanaka}} Takara Oshimai (おしまい 宝, Oshimai Takara) is a in the . Appearance Takara has bright green eyes, full lips, and slightly wavy black hair that reaches her mid-back. It is revealed that her bangs are not pushed in her face for a fashionable reason alone, but to hide her other eye. In the past, Takara found out her eye would go blind over time because of an accidental injury to it. Now her right eye has turned white with blindness. It should be known that Takara was at first insecure about this, but now does not mind if people see her eye. She does still wear her hair the same way though, as she likes it. Other features on Takara's body include her bust size, which is noticeably similar to 's. Takara wears the typical Shihakushō, but lets the robes hang freely to reveal more of her neck and chest. She says she does this because wearing it the standard way makes her feel "trapped." She also ties her sash to the left side of her hip instead of the center. Additionally, Takara's uniform is sleeveless and has a slit in the side, showing some leg, something she's always done with her uniforms. Personality Takara has a cheerful demeanor and is shown to be very sociable. She finds it easy to make friends and often does so in permitting situations. Despite being friendly she can have a sharp tongue, and sometimes her jokes come off as overly critical. She has a comically short temper, and becomes agitated quite easily. These little bursts of anger are very short-lived, however. Most of the time she is peaceful and fun-loving, looking for friends to do things within their free time. Takara is very indecisive, to the point it could be considered laughable. She has a hard time making decisions on everything from when to attack and which paperwork should get done first; to simple things like picking out an outfit and choosing what to eat. Takara enjoys singing occasionally, and it's said she has a good voice. Background Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Takara shows a great proficiency in wielding her Zanpakutō, released and unreleased. She has been shown to hold her own in a fight using her sealed Zanpakutō until the end. When it is unrealeased, her Zanpakutō takes the form of a naginata, which Takara is very elegantly skilled at using, even without its special abilities. Shunpo Expert: Takara is proficient enough in flash steps to keep up with captain-level Shinigami. Her skill allows her to move fast enough to dodge a majority of attacks directed toward her. She has been shown to be able to stay close behind , but she has not yet mastered the art. Hakuda Master: Takara is a highly proficient fighter even when unarmed. Her short stature does not get in the way of her agility and ability to attack opponents from different angles successfully. Hand-to-hand combat, along with using her Zanpakutō, is Takara's preferred fighting method. Kidō Expert: Takara has been a Shinigami for a long time, so she is well-versed enough in Kidō to have an understanding of at least fairly high-level Kidō spells without incantation. She can use them in conjunction with each other to make an even more powerful attack. Perceptive Combatant: Though Takara can be dense to other things, she is shown to be very inclined to what is happening in the battle field. Enhanced Strength: Even though Takara is short and has a very feminine look about her, she is shown to be extremely strong physically. Usually her strength is related with her anger: she showed the ability to beat up members from the 11th Division that were picking on Hanatarō Yamada, and once ripped an arm off of a Hollow because she dropped her Zanpakutō and was very upset. She probably became like this due to her time in the . Zanpakutō Chirijiri (ちりぢり, scattered; separated; dispersed) is the name of Takara Oshimai's . Her Zanpakutō is one of the cases whose spirit is actually seen, however she does not reveal herself to all. Chirijiri's look is of a completely black doe, with no real features; so if you do see her you may think she is just a shadow. Her spirit is portrayed as watchful and silent, unlike Takara's usually cheery personality. Chirijiri cannot speak, but communicates to Takara through actions. In her sealed form, it resembles a thin katana. The cross guard on her blade is the shape of a circle. The handle itself is a lavender color. Oshimai normally wears the sealed Chirijiri on her hip, in her sash. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is "Watch" (見る, miru). When released, it takes the form of a naginata-like weapon. When in this state the weapon appears to have slashes along its length. Takara is very proficient at wielding Chirijiri in her contracted form, which can be very useful in close-range battles. : Shikai Special Ability: Chirijiri's element is wind, which allows Takara to create powerful gusts when she slashes at the air. She also has a technique where she spins the weapon at extremely high speeds with the help of the wind, and then propels Chirijiri at an enemy. This is shown to be a very powerful attack, able to easily cut through tough materials. *'Me ga Hiraku '(目が開く, eyes open): Where there are slashes in its side, Chirijiri separates into pieces connected by an extendable chain. This allows Takara to attack at a long distances; she is able to elongate the chain to stab with the bladed end or wrap the chain around enemies in a lasso fashion. Trivia * Takara is usually seen with with Shūhei. But she can also be found with Yachiru, Ukitake, or Hanataro. * Her favorite food is onigiri, with umeboshi or kimchi filling. * Her favorite color is purple. * She is bilingual, having learned English while in the living world. * Oshimai means "the end; closing" while Takara means "treasure." Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shinigami